Outcast
by Denkinasu
Summary: When a pack of werewolves terrorize England's population, Hellsing is ready to take them out, but one wolf wants vengences as well as personal ambition, and is willing to help sabotage her own pack. Please Rate and Review!
1. Starving Pack

Hey y'all! This is my first fan fiction. I rewrite my preface in exchange for this, much better, eh? Anyway, reviews of all kind are welcomed. Alice belongs to me, and Hellsing and its characters belong to Kouta Hirano.

They moved swiftly, more like animals than humans. There long limber arm stretched out like paws grasping the gravely soil, and their body were silhouetted against half-moon night. They brushed the bushes with lighting speed, rattling the ferns gently. Breaks in the undergrowth revealed old hairless scars and vicious gnarled fangs jumbled into the gum line. Their dispersed group running along with a high purpose of the hunt following the leader. The alpha kept a orderly group of three at his flanks, his rasping old breath tearing at his rising and failing chest. He scrabbled onto a rise, and came to a pause, the pack, ten strong, diffused around the three. The cliff side loomed over a small clearing; a campsite. They crouched eagerly, paws tearing at the rocky soil, and waited patiently. The younger werewolves crept along the jagged cliffside and edged along the campsite. The majority of families were asleep; after all the moon was high in the sky; midnight. Their soft breathing radiating throughout the campsite. The young ones veered away from the R.V.s and searched out the tents. A small tent was near the boarder, with only two adults…yes, that one was a perfect target. The alpha eyed it anxiously and stalked over to the side of the tent. The remaining followed. Carefully. He thought. But he disregarded his thoughts, and clawed through the polyester fabric. The group noticed his and lunged itself onto the quivering tent. The couple inside were woken abruptly, and began shrieking. The trio leapt on top of them, the other ten circling in and grasping anything, limbs, flesh, and even bits of the tent and camping material. The blood-curdling shriek egresses from their mouths, and is then cut short. After a few silent moments of panting and gnawing, the group moved out again, lamps from inside other tent began flicking on like fireflies. They carried the bodies along lazily, arms drawing lines in the soil.

Ten minutes after, a group of older males came out with flashlights, shining the concentrated light on the torn living space. They stood crying out, and ran back to call the police.

Integra sat at her desk in the early morning light writing down forms. The buzz from the telephone disrupted the silence and she answered it quickly. The rushed voices were the police, chattering onto her about some killings that had occurred a few hours before hand. She answered his questions and hung up afterwards. She had told him that could do nothing at the time being, it would have to wait until midnight, but she would send the troops to investigate.

The group of inexperienced troops led by Pip trotted through the woods, leisurely searching with their guns slung over their shoulders. They neared the campsite only to be greeted by the scent of blood and the scene of ripped material. They stood in shock and took in the site of the police writing down tips and the lines left in the dirt. Pip went up to the police's head of operation, shakily, ''What happened here?'' He asked his voice bathed in a French accent. The chief shook his head in dismay, '' A brutal murder and cannibalism. But we think animals are in on this. Wolves by the look of the prints.''

Across the way, a lone girl watched the group talk back and forth and bit her lip trying to push down the memory of what had happened last night. _They never listen to me. She thought bitterly. Her ears tuned into the conversation, ''…Yes, we'll let our Organization know. If you have anymore leads…'' I stopped listening and walked forth. I was angry at the experience my pack had caused, I wanted a vengeance, an eye for an eye. And then again I had my own experiences that wanted closure. I walked up to the Frenchman with the long braided hair, ''I have a lead for you, werewolves.'' He looked surprised, but it wasn't that bad, ''I want you to talk to someone.'' He said simply and lead me away with his group. _

_It wasn't what I had expected when we pulled up to a mansion after dismounting the convoy. It was much nicer than what we experienced as a pack. The group led me past a shooting range and into the richly furbished rooms that spanned within the hallways and out to the rooms. We finally came to a wooden set of double doors were a old man with a monocle and his hair pulled back into a tight little pony greeted us. ''Hello Pip, who's this?'' I spoke up quickly, ''My name is Alice, sir.'' He nodded politely, ''Walter C. Donnez.'' I nodded briefly and followed Pip into the room. It was larger than most and had a huge window gracing the north wall. Evening light shone through it and illuminated a desk and chair. The desk was a rich oak and the woman sitting behind it had stunning blue eyes behind glasses and platinum blonde hair. She wore a unflattering, but fitting for her style, green suit. She looked up from writing papers and peered at us coldly. ''Pip, how did the mission go? And why did you bring a stranger back?'' ''The area is in shamble, Sir Integra. And this girl has a couple of leads.'' Integra nodded and she gestured to me to sit down in on of the chairs. ''What leads do you have, Ms…..'' ''Alice, ma'am. I have a every detail. And if I could I would like to help you hunt down the persecutors.'' I began shakily._


	2. New Recruit

Okay! So Chapter Two is up, I'm not as proud, but I have a bit of reader's block and I usually have a hard time describing some characters( like Seras or Alucard for example) but anyways, hope this is acceptable.

I walked past the furnished rooms, watching the decorations begin to disappear and morph into the monotonous stone wall of the sub-levels. It gave me a bad vibe, but I followed silently to a plain wood door next to a similar one. Walter left after showing me inside and I searched the walls. It was really a Spartan room. A bed, armoire, closet, and rug. I sighed and sat down, interrupted by a light chuckling like earlier. ''What do you want?'' I grunted angrily. He phased in front of me out of the familiar black hole, ''Oh, nothing.'' He said smoothly. I sighed once more, and laid on the bed ignoring him. ''Why do you want revenge on your gang, dog?'' He began. Instinct made me ripple my nose and made him laugh again. ''I have my reasons.'' He furrowed his brow and plopped down on the end of my bed to my annoyance. I stared at him tiredly, ''You aren't going to leave are ya?'' He grinned the damned cat grin, ''Nope. I want to full story, then I'll leave.'' I huffed, ''Fine. My pack when I originally joined consisted of three members. The alpha and two betas, then he began adding people who were willing to join. But I happened to be in the cross-fires when I saw them attack a biker. I was going to tell the police, but they caught me and bite the hell out of me. Hurt like a bitch.'' I paused and he was still grinning, even more so at this point. ''So I transformed, still I was going to rat them out, but uh, they didn't like that one bit. Let's leave it at this point, and say pseudo threats ain't always fake.'' ''So they killed your parents?'' He asked skeptically. I frowned and nodded solemnly, ''Yes, now out.'' He phased out again leaving me to myself.

However it happened, I was at the shooting range early the next morning, and I hated guns. The noises dazzled my wolf-like ears and left them buzzing after each round was fired. Walter had convinced me I needed to be here for training. I sat back and watched the Wild Geese I had seen earlier train with Pip and a busty blonde girl, maybe two years younger than I am, practicing. I sat back on the comfy chair and I spotted Walter and Sir Integra talking about me. I hopped up and began an excuse up, ''Walter, I will help you all, but I need something a little more…primitive.'' Integra narrowed her eyes, ''Like what?'' ''A bow or knife will do just fine, recurved if you don't mine.'' He gave a little aggravated smile but walked away anyways. Integra looked at me, ''I need you to explain how to kill them to everyone.'' I nodded. Integra called them over, and they all looked up, pulling off the earphones from shooting. ''This is our temporary recruit Alice. Now, as most of the Wild Geese know about the massacre at the camp site earlier. Alice has leads and knows how to deal with this upcoming enemy, the werewolf.'' Bemused glanced passed each other, but the blonde girl waggled a finger at them and they seemed to straighten up. I stepped forward, their eyes on me, ''Yes werewolves. Your up against nine of them. I happened to be a werewolf, but that's not important. Like your vampires, you have to aim for the head, but lycans are relatively fast. The best way to kill one is between the eyes, a clean shot straight through the shatters the spine, or a shot directly in the middle of the spine from above. You have one chance, we like to work in teams, when one hollers out, another one comes running. Work fast or make sure it a clean kill.''

Wolf View

They ran around, searching furiously for Alice. The pack leader, tall and dark haired was clad in leather and denim was running around the town his humanoid gang following behind him. ''That bitch can't keep her mouth shut!'' He hissed through clenched teeth. His beta, a burly man named Carl huffed in agreement, ''Yeah, I thought killing her parents was enough to keep her mouth shut. Maybe killing her will keep it shut for good.'' The seven other murmured in unison. ''Looks like we have another hunt on our hands boys!'' Floyd( the pack leader) yelled.


	3. Warning

Chapter Three is flying like a bee!…-.- Okay that was pretty damn lame… Sorry for the wait. I still have a cloudy reader's block, so I am gladly taking ideas! Oh yeah, please rate and review, if you don't I won't know where to improve on.

Alice just stared at them expectantly and they returned it blankly. She wrinkled her nose, ''Um….Questions?'' One of the men raised their hands the one with the braids, ''Yeah, why are you so gay?'' Snickering erupted from around him. I raised my eyebrow, morphed into a wolf state, which must have shocked the rest of them and lunged half way over the crowd at the guy. Integra raised her gun, but I stopped mid-leap and sat down in front of him. As a lycan, verses a wolf, we had a tendency to big and tall. I huffed out a breath and transformed again. I poked him in the chest, ''I should pop you in the mouth you damn hippie.'' I flicked him and he flinched, and the blonde girl smiled. ''Ms. Alice, I would like you to teach the troops along with Ms. Victoria.'' I looked back at Integra who had her gun by her side. I nodded and hissed at Pip before jumping back to my previous place. Walter was waiting for me with a oblong black case. He opened it and revealed a wood long bow with the Hellsing name on it and a blessing running along the curves. I took it gratefully and examined the ten silver arrows below that also had chants running along them. I picked them up and Walter handed me a hip quiver. I motioned for the group to lead me out and walked along with the other girl. She walked by me and I stiffened a little. _She's not…_I flicked my human ears and stopped allowing her to look back at me. _Red eyes, she is a vampire. ''Aren't you coming?'' She asked nicely in that British voice. I nodded, ''Yeah, hey why would a vampire like yourself be working here?'' I added. She frowned slightly, ''I didn't have a choice, I was caught up in a incident at Cheddar.'' ''I read about that. '' She looked me over, ''What about you?'' It was my turn to frown, but then Alucard phased out of the grass we were walking through, '' The doggy lost her parents.'' I flashed my canines, ''You sir, are getting on my nerves.'' I said, forcing the politeness out of my voice. He grinned and chuckled. Seras looked me over and then Alucard, ''I see you've meet my master.'' She chimed. ''I feel so bad for you.'' I shook my head, ''Seras go on ahead.'' She went along, the Geese following her. I turned to him again, but he picked me up by the collar. My eyes widened in surprise and his grin widened, '' You have a lot of nerve to order my fledging around dog. If you so much as touch anyone around here, I will hunt you down.'' I struggled slightly, but he shook me. ''Oh, and I can tell the other reason you want to hunt down your pack for.'' I narrowed my eyes slightly, ''Put me down, now.'' I said cross. ''His grin panned out and he dropped me on the ground with a hard thump. He vanished down into a black hole and left me to catch up with Seras. _

_I'M SO SORRY! It sucked, I know, and I just realized it goes from second to first person in the beginning…But I think I played it off…?_


	4. Shoot me in the Face

Oh hey matey! Sorry for de long wait, but you know how it is with school, eh? I know has un watcher, c'est tres bon! Merci beaucoup, mon watcher. Without further adieu, chapter 4 is up. As you all know, I don't own Hellsing, just Echi and the wolf pack. Oh, this chapter may be a little offensive to some, don't flame me, just don't read it. Alice (I may use Echi by accident) is just offensive like that. I am realizing that I'm changing position again, just roll with it please, I naturally write 2nd person, so it's easy to me.

''No, no, no! Damn, you all fight like a bunch of retard tadpoles!'' Alice huffed out of breath resting her hands on her knees. The Geese looked at her skeptically as she stood up. She had spent the past 30 minutes running through the course and watching them destroy dummies. ''Well Mz., we don't fight wolves, we fight vampirez.'' ''Exactly, you shoot up, wolves are lower to the ground. I talk to Walter earlier and he gave me paintballs. Now, I'm proposing you try to shoot me, with the paintballs!'' She added gruffly when someone raised their hands. ''I'm going to hide in the woods, think of it as a hide'n tag. If I touch you, you're out. If you hit me, preferably in the chest, you guys win. Seras can be on my team for good measure.'' ''But I'm not a wolf.'' She protested. ''Yeah, but your speed is equal to one.'' I transformed, shook out my fur briefly and dashed to the brush with Seras at my flank. We split up and I rummaged through the brush. She hid behind a boulder and watched them silently. A few yards away, she could hear Seras fighting the bushes. Pip lead the group, and they waded into the woods cautiously. Alice sat silently and observed. She quickly turned around though when a gun cocked behind her head. Alucard loomed over her with the Jackal in his gloved hand. ''You're out.'' He boomed with a grin on his face. Alice grimaced at him angrily. ''You aren't playing.'' She hissed. Alice slipped away with a quick speed and hurtled blindly through the brush. She ran into Pip by accident, getting him out, but it had alerted the rest of them. They aimed the guns at them and Alice sat dazed for a moment before realizing her position. She scrambled to her feet but the men paused and had a look of surprise on their faces'. Seras walked around the whole group with a happy grin and waved at her. ''Well men, you need a lot more practice.'' She grinned. ''Thanks Seras.'' She brushed herself off and stood straighter, now in her human form.

She ended the session after they successfully shot her in the forehead. She lay on her bed, rubbing the bruise on her forehead that was thankfully covered by her hair. She was thinking over her plans heavily. She wanted the pack taken out, reason one: They killed her parents. Reason two: She wanted to be the new alpha. She growled in contempt, relishing the thought.

Sorry it was short again, but I need ideas, I have a general thought, but it's a rough, probably not that, great outline. Oh and that tadpole line was from a comic posted on deviant art called If Cats Ran History, or something like that.


End file.
